


Nurse Barton

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Clint Barton One Shots [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader gets injured during a game of beach volleyball





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blood, maybe some language

Y/N took a sip of the drink that Natasha handed her and she leaned back in the chair, digging her feet into the sand. "Thanks, Tasha," she said to the redhead.

"No problem," the redhead answered, handing another to Wanda before taking a seat in the chair between the two girls. "Won't be a beach day without a sangria or two." She took a sip of the drink and moved her sunglasses from the top of her head to the bridge of her nose.

Y/N placed her free hand over her eyes, shielding it from the sun, to look at her friend and coworker. "It's rare that we all get to have a bit of downtime, let alone at the beach," she said squinting her eyes a bit more.

"Y/N, why didn't you bring a hat or glasses?" asked Wanda.

Y/N laughed. "They are up in Tony's house. Don't feel like getting them," she explained, bringing her hand down and closing her eyes, letting her head rest against the chair back.

"Pietro can go get them for you," offered Wanda.

Y/N let out a laugh. "No, that's quite alright. I wore my sunscreen." She tilted her head up to take a sip of the cold drink. "Remind me to tell Pepper that this is delicious."

Just as Y/N brought her glass down, a ball landed in her lap, spilling a little of the sangria on her hand. "The fridge nugget!" she yelled, grabbing the glass with her other hand to shake the wet one of the red liquid.

Natasha laughed at her friend's exclamation. "One of these days we will hear you swear, Y/LN," she smirked to which Y/N stuck her tongue out at her.

"Sorry, Y/N," a low voice said, as a shadow casted upon her. Y/N squinted her eyes to look at the figure standing in front of her.

"Geez, Clint. I would like to drink my drink, not wear it," she teased the man wearing only a pair of handing her drink to Natasha so she could wipe her hand on the towel.

Clint laughed. "You're swimsuit matches the wine, so it won't stain. Besides, you can always go dip into the ocean to clean yourself off." He picked up the ball and threw it back to the group of guys, Steve catching it with one hand.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Y/N asked, taking her drink back from Natasha.

"Naw, they want to play volleyball, but we have one extra person. Unless, you ladies want to join us?" he offered, his eyebrows raising behind his purple sunglasses.

"No thank you, Barton" Natasha replied, resting her head back to face the son. "Did you forget that Stark banned me from any sports we play?"

"And I'm not much of a sports girl," Wanda said, looking over her sunglasses.

"What do you say, Y/N? Up for it?" Clint asked, beaming at her.

Y/N thought about it for a bit and shrugged. She handed her glass to Natasha and pushed up out of her chair. "Oh, why not. I haven't played since college. Just promise me this is just going to be fun, not competitive."

Clint smiled. "All fun." And before Y/N could change her mind, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and, despite her protests of being able to walk on her own, jogged to meet the other guys.

* * *

"Got it!" Y/N yelled as she sped through the sand to hit the ball flying through the air. She dove into the sand for the ball, making contact with it, but getting a face full of sand in the process.

"Whoa, Y/LN, you alright?" Steve yelled, jogging towards her.

She spat out some sand and slowly got up, brushing sand from her torso and legs. "Yeah, I'm just peachy," she said, turning around to the blond soldier, who had a look of concern on his face. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Y/N, you're hurt," he said slowly, walking towards her.

"No I'm not. I'm fine besides a few grains of sand in places that aren't comfortable," she responded, eyes narrowing.

"Hey, everything okay over--holy shit, Y/N!" Clint exclaimed after he made his way over to them.

"What?" Y/N asked, now concern edging into her own voice. She looked down and saw that her left leg had a big streak of red going down from her knee to her ankle. "Huh," she said as she started to feel woozy from the sight of the blood, but probably more from the loss of it. She started to walk, but only to be picked up by Clint.

"Easy, girl," he said, adjusting her in his arms.

"I'm not a dog nor a horse, Barton" Y/N groaned, slapping his shoulder.

"I got her Cap," Clint stated to Steve, and he started to make his way to the house. Steve nodded and joined the others.

* * *

 

"Will you sit still," chided Clint, as he had Y/N's leg on his lap already cleaned, waiting to be stitched up. They were sitting on the couch, Y/N propped up on her elbows.

"I am!" Y/N hissed as she felt the needle enter her skin.

"You didn't feel your leg get sliced open but you can feel this little needle?" Clint teased, as he continued to stitch up her leg.

She sighed and laid down on the couch, covering her eyes with one of her forearms. "I'm expecting it, that's the difference," she groaned.

"Baby," he laughed. He finished closing her wound, gently raised her leg to get up, and setting it back down with much care. He walked over to the kitchen to dispose of the used gause. Y/N propped herself up on her elbow, grabbing a pillow to support her back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clint asked, handing her a glass of wine and taking a seat on the floor next to her leg.

"What kind of nurse are you handing me alcohol after I lost blood?" she smiled, taking the glass of red liquid and took a sip.

"The fun kind," he replied, taking a sip from the beer bottle in his hand.

Y/N giggled, letting her head fall back. She handed her glass to him to set it down. She moved her legs so she was sitting up and Clint was between her legs. "Well, let me thank the awesome nurse for stitching me up and getting me drink," she whispered in his ear, as her hands went to his bare shoulders, kneeding the muscles slowly.

Clint's head rolled back to look up at her, a lopsided grin on his face. "Do you thank all your health care professionals like this?" he asked, his free hand stroked her good leg.

"Only the cute ones," she answered, her hands moved down to his biceps, her touch turned soft. She looked down at him and smiled, which he returned.

"You admiting that I'm cute?" he smirked, his voice growing husky and setting the beer bottle down so his hand could rest on her thigh.

"Don't let it go to your head, Barton," she whispered, leaning down towards him. Her lips lightly ghosted his, before his hand reached up behind her neck, crashing her lips against his.

Y/N's hands moved to his chest as his tongue moved across her bottom lip, seeking to deepen the kiss. Clint pulled long enough to turn around, kneeling in front of her, before kissing her again, pushing her into the couch.

"Ahem," a voice cleared, making the two pull apart quickly.

Y/N's cheek burned with embarrasment as Clint moved away, taking care he didn't hit her leg.

"Fucking Christ, Stark," Clint cursed, glaring at the man standing in he doorway.

"Well, you are in the open, Barton. Anyone could have walked in here and catch you two nearly having sex on my couch," Tony smirked. He walked to the kitchen and opened the refridgerater, grabbing a bottle of water. "If we only knew it took Y/N getting hurt to get you two to hook up."

"Shove it, Tony," Y/N glared at him, causing his smirk to turn into a full grin.

"Not on my couch and use a condom, kids," Tony yelled, as he walked out the door.

"Asshole," Y/N groaned, her head fell back against the back of the couch.

Clint sat down next to her, his hand resting on her thigh. "Yeah he is," he said, kissing her cheek. "And everyone missed you swearing."

She turned to him and smiled. "Should we go back down?" she offered.

Clint shook his head and stood up, offering his hand. "You should really rest that leg some more," he said with a wink, causing Y/N's cheek to flush, but she took his hand anyway. He helped her up, then carried her to the room that he was using.


End file.
